The Best Thing About Being Friends With Ron and HA
by RonsInnerVoice
Summary: A bit sad at first but love will win. Pls review.First time i am doing sappy stuuf. NEW AND FIANL CHAPTER ADDED> OVER 3000 Words!! PLS REVIEW!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.  
  
Pls review.All are excepted.Especially Flames.I need some judgement.  
  
Set in third year when almost everyone is avoiding Hermione after   
the Firebolt and Scabbers incident.  
  
  
  
A ghost. That was what she had become. She had read in a book once   
that people never knew what they had till they lost it. Now it had   
really come through for her at least. Ever since the whole Scabbers   
incident, Ron refused to even look at her. And after the Firebolt,  
Harry too begun to ignore her. It was worse than in the first year .  
This time it hurt more than she cared to admit.   
It was especially painful in classes when Ron and Harry would   
laugh at some dumb thing and completely ignore her.But still it was   
better than the nights when she cried herself to sleep every night.   
Every night she thought the pain would get lesser but it just kept getting worse.   
Also since the bothwere really her only friends, no one in Griffyndor tlked to her with the   
exception of her roomates. But even that was to tell her to stop crying at night  
so they could get some sleep .They had given up on her when she shouted at them.  
Even Neville was avoiding her. If it hadn't been for Ginny, she didn't know how she would have   
made it throught the last few days.  
As it was , she would have accepted any contact even if they asked her   
to do their homework. She snorted to herself. It was her morals that ahd got her  
into this position.Ironically now she was willing to sacrifice them for any contact.  
Even Malfoy couldn't be bothered about her anymore. Her gaze fell on   
the photo of her,Ron and Harry from the firdt year.Try as she did, the tears  
would not stop.  
Lavendar looked at Parvati.This was two weeks in a row that Hermione was doing   
this. They felt completely useless knowing thta there was nothing they could   
do to help her.All the guys were sticking on Harry and Ron's side this   
time.They didn't know how to approach Hermione as they knew she would never  
reveal to them.The more they heard her, the harder it was not to cry.  
At that point, Lavender got up.  
  
" What are you doing?" hissed Parvati.  
  
"She told us not to bother her!"  
  
Lavender looked at her best friend.Parvati was shocked to see tears on   
her face. " We can't just sit by."  
  
Together the two girls pulled back the curtains on Hermione's bed .  
Hermione looked up quickly, wiping the tears from her eyes trying to be angry  
," I thought I told you both not to distu..."Her words trailed off as  
Lavender and Parvati both enveloped her in a hug.Of all the things, she couldn't believe  
the two of them.She had not been prepared for such kindness  
from two she had always considered to be dumb. Her tears came back in full force as she   
cried in loud sobs between the two of them.Together they just sat like that   
that till dawn. 


	2. In which Ginny Screams

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.  
  
Pls. review. All are excepted. Especially Flames. I need some judgement.  
  
Set in third year when almost everyone is avoiding Hermione after the Firebolt and Scabbers incident.  
  
Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She looked positively terrible. Red, puffy eyes and big frizzy hair. She didn't know how she was going to go down and face the day. The mirror remarked sympathetically," Come on there dearie, things will get better. You just wait and see."  
  
Hermione tried a smile at mirror. She finished getting ready and got ready to go down for breakfast. What made everything worse was that today was her birthday and no one except Ron and Harry knew. She had never told anyone as she didn't want them to make any fuss. This time it looked like she was gong to get her wish. Silently Hermione cursed the new year ahead of her. Just as she was about to go down, she remembered what her roommates had done last night. "Lavender...Parvati" she said softly. Both of them looked at her. She smiled as best she could. "Thanks ." The two girls gave her supportive smiles. As she walked down to the common room, she noticed Neville and Seamus deep in conversation. The minute they noticed her, they immediately shut up left the room quickly. The smile she had plastered on her face immediately dissapeared. Trying hard not to start crying early in the morning, she turned quickly and ran straight into Ginny.  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed , extremely shocked at the appearance of her normally neat and tidy friend. She looked terrible and tears were beginning to fall from her eyes again. Ginny's look of shock changed to one of anger. "It's those two idiots isn't it??!I can't believe those two immature , idiotic, self-absorbed..."She continued with a few more words that would have made even Ron blush. Hermione smiled slightly. It was funny to see sweet Ginny Weasly using words like her .....well you-know-who. Ginny looked at Hermione and said," Come on I'll walk with you." Breakfast was no different than the last few days. Ron and Harry completely ignored her to the point where they didn't even talk to Ginny. Ginny face got more and more red and it was only Hermione's hand on her arm that stopped her from screaming at her brother and his idiotic friend. She couldn't believe how terrible they were being to someone they called their best friend. Finally as Ron was laughing at some stupid Quidditch thing, she lost it. Standing up she shouted, "What is your problem?" Most of the Griffyndor table looked at her in sudden shock. However Ron and Harry just continued in their conversation. Before she could stomp over and grab her brother by his hair and beat the something out of him, Hermione said quietly," Forget it. If they don't want to talk to me then just leave it." Ginny was about to retort angrily when she realized just how pale Hermione was. Her anger changing to concern, sat down and said, "Are you ok?" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ron and Harry pick up their stuff and leave the hall. Just wait till I get my hands on them, she thought. Hermione was still continuing to eat slowly and unsteadily. Looking at her friend, Ginny sighed and said, "I have to go for class now. I'll see you later ok?" Hermione lifted her face and gave a sad smile. Ginny's heart broke at her friends lost look. Looking around, she saw Lavender nod her head and mouth, we'll take care of her. A little surprised, as she had never known Lavender to be nice to Hermione. But there was no one else so she nodded back and went to look for two idiots. Anyone within the hallway outside Divination class would have heard a howler go off. "Just what is wrong with the two of you???!Do you know how sad she has been??!You dare call yourselves her friends!?Without her the two of you would have certainly been dead or worse- flunked out of Hogwarts!?" Harry at least looked a little ashamed but Ron looked completely bored. Now even more furious Ginny was about to start strangling her brother when he spoke up," We are late for class.' And with that he walked in. She looked at Harry in disbelief. Before he could escape, she said, "I can't believe I ever had feelings for a jackass like you!!You guys have hurt Hermione more Draco ever could! He at least has the excuse of being a bastard, but the two of you deserve to be kicked in the head severely!!!!"This last statement was said in a shriek as Ginny stormed off. That wasn't the last as immediately after that Lavender and Parvati practically screamed at Ron in front the entire class .Both Ron and Harry's face were red this time as Lavender and Parvati walked back to their seats. The rest of the day got more and more terrible, as Hermione was so distracted that Snape was able to catch her not paying attention and completely embarrassed her with the Slytherins laughing loudly own taunts. What her the most was that Ron and Harry had looked completely emotionless during the whole thing. She ran as fast as she could back to the dorm when the bell rang. She couldn't face eating with any of her Griffyndor 'friends'. As she was sobbing into her pillow Lavender and Parvati came in and sat on her bed with her, waiting for her to stop crying. Finally Hermione was able to control herself and gave them a small smile. She heard about the incident in Divination as well as when they had shouted at the rest of the Griffyndor 3rd years. It was surprising who her friends really were. Lavender looked at Hermione and sighed. Those idiotic boys had completely ignored her and even had the nerves to ask her to leave the common room so because they wanted to do some stuff. If it wasn't for Hermione crying her heart out, she would have definitely punched Ron there and then. They all looked at each other, wondering what to say. They decided to just let Hermione take a bath and go sleep before dinner. As Hermione was about to walk into the bathroom, an owl suddenly flew into the room and dropped a letter on Hermione'shead. Her heart beat sped when she recognized Ron's untidy scribble.  
  
  
  
HOW SO FAR?? PLS tell me!!! 


	3. Unbelievable

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.  
  
Pls review.All are excepted.Especially Flames.I need some judgement.  
  
Set in third year when almost everyone is avoiding Hermione after   
the Firebolt and Scabbers incident.  
  
  
"Who is it from?" asked Lavender. Seeing Hermione's pale face,she had a good guess.Hermione was just standing there looking at the letter. Parvati came aover and waved her hands infront of Hermione's face. "What does it say?" she asked. Hermione said shakily," I ...don't want to know.Its probably just something to make me feel worst."Parvati raised an eyebrow at her best friend.  
The letter was beautifully decorated with golden sparkles. The only problem was the untidy scawl on the   
front."Do you want us to read it for you?" Lavender said gently."I don't think ..he ..would have decorated it so nicely if was something bad."Hermione didn't answer. Lavender realised that her roomate had the same idea but didn't want to give herself false hopes.Slowly pulling the letter out of her grasp and passing it to Lavender, Parvati sat on the bad with Hermione, clasping her hand. A month ago Hermione wouldn't have even sat in a bed with her roommates let alone let them read her personal stuff. But , things change.  
Slowly she watched Lavender tear open the envelope( carefully) and start reading the letter.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
I hope that you are reading instead of burning this up.Although I probably deserve it.  
Although i don't say it, the stupid rat does mean a lot to me. But not more than you.  
How can I say it so that you 'll believe it? I am sorry. I am more sorry than you could ever imagine.The last  
few weeks have been absolute hell without you.No matter how happy I may have looked, I was missing you every  
minute.Your stubbornness,your frizzy hair even your bossy voice telling us to do our work.Your sweet smile, your wonderful laugh,   
the way your beautiful brown eyes sparkle when you argue with me. How adorable you look when you're so seriously trying to get   
Harry and me to do our work .How you never let us copy. How you always do the right thing. I was wrong to just blame you and ignore   
and I hope you can forgive me. How much you mean to me you 'll never know.But I want to let you know what I'll never do it again.  
I'll always be there for you to scream at and boss around.You mean the world to me and Ijust thought I let you know.   
I love you and I'll never leave you alone again.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Ronald Weasly  
  
P.S If You can forgive me, I'll be waiting in the common room for you.  
  
  
Lavender's voice trailed off as all of them sat completely shocked that Ron Weasly had wrote this.That the most insensitive, immature prat could have had such thoughts inside him. Lavender and Parvati were speechless.Hermione ,however was much worse. Her mouth gaping and eyes completely shocked she just sat there.Parvati nudged her. "he's probably waiting downsatirs. DO you want to forgive him?" knowing that it was obvious what the answer was.Hermione was beginning to tear up but this time because she was so touched.   
Parvati couldn't blame her. For all her experince with guys, she had never received such a wonderful letter.She could feel herself tearing slightly.Hermione stood up wordlessly and began to walk to the stairs, pausing to onlygrab her two roommates hands and pulled them along.They paused at the door, Hermione wondering what to say to Ron.  
You had to be there to see the look of complete shock, surprise and a little fear in their eyes when they pushed open the door and the whole room popped up shouting  
"SURPRISE!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
malexandria - the reason i'm continuing. Hope its good enough.  
The letter should be more fluffy but i just can't bring myself to do so.   
  
JustMe - thx for your words. suggestions are interesting.... but don't mind if i do it my way : ) 


	4. Tangle with death and a long awaited kis...

Tell me what you think. I really, seriously need it.  
  
  
  
  
What the Bloody hell is going on??  
  
  
  
  
Hermione's heart had just been through a week of absoulte hell. Emotions as many as seven a day flirted through so you could very well say that she was emotionally drained. And just as Ron's letter had again put to work her poor heart, the very moment which she had opened the common room door had almost the straw that broke the camel's back. Her heart pounding wildly, Hermione sagged against the doorway, trying to make sense of how the common room to her view had suddenly exploded. The entire room had suddenly erupted into a mutitude of dizzying colours and sounds that had so seriously threatened her very life! Before she could compose herself or even get any coherent thoughts going, her eyes suddenly caught view of the large banner hanging over the fireplace that simply took her breath away.  
  
  
  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY  
HERMONE  
  
  
Once again Hermione tried to make her brain, which was arguably the most used in the entire Hogwarts student body, work and provide her with some explanation. This time however it seemed that there was just too much confusing information coming too fast at her. her brain decided that the best and most sensible thing to do was just sink to her knees and gape like a village idiot.  
  
Parvati and Lavender who were also with her did not collapse. They, though shocked and for a few moments scared speechless, manged to compose themselves realising all the eyes looking at them. Or rather at their roomate who was the smartest witch in the past decade. Looking at how she was just sitting on the floor, legs folded beneath her and arms simply hanging limply by the side. And to top off the look, her mouth was wide open showing her large teeth to their fullest potential.  
  
Now whoever said that Parvati and Lavender weren't the smartest people around would have probably been handed a cigar. But they certainly di know how to react in public view. Quickly slamming the door shut, they each grabbed Hermione's arm and tried to pull her up to her feet. Having done so, they then tried to gt rid off the village idiot expression that seemed stuck on her face. She didn't answer to their calls and Parvati even went so far as to slap her. Still nothing. They could hear people murmuring behind them and Seamus' worried voice floated through the door.   
  
" Err... you girls all right in there?"  
  
Putting her most calm voice on, Lavender answered quickly. " Yeah, just give us a minute."  
  
In truth Hermione was beggining to worry them. Finally Lavender looked at Parvati and said desparingly. " There's no other choice. I'll have to do it"  
  
Parvati looked at her best friend and shook her head in agreement.This called for desperate measures.Lavender looked at Hermione nervously and said, " Just grab her wand will you. Don't want her hexing me when she comes to."  
  
Grabbing the wand out of Hermione's pocket, Parvati then took a step back. This wasn't the most tactful thing to do but certainly the easiest.  
  
Lavender with a determined look on her face, cupped her morose roomate's face and said, " Here goes nothing."And with that she then proceeded to plant a big sloppy one on Hermione's lips.  
  
It has been said the method used wasn't exactly the best but it was the easiest and one of the most effective. Immediately Hermione's eyes came back to life and she shoved Lavender away from her. Reaching around for her wand, she shrieked at the two of them who were huddled together, more than slightly frightened by the angry look she normally reserved for times when Ron Weasly irked her the most.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on??? What the goddamn hell do you think you 're doing??!!"  
  
Hermione was very capable of making herself heard and the entire common room heard her swearing and cursing in the ron-weasly-you irritating-insufferable-annoying-disgusting-prat voice. Neville looked around confusedly, " How can Ron be in there with her and here at the same time?"  
  
The whole room turned to look at Ron who himself was wondering what the hell he did.  
  
Back behind the door, Parvati and Lavender tried to calm their irate roommate. "Hermione listen! We had no choice and you just weren't responding!"  
This wasn't working as Hermione realising her wand was in Parvati's hand, began to stalk over to them." Don't hurt me now!! People are waiting in your surprise party for you!"Lavender said throwing her arms over face to protect herself.This was the right thing however and Hermione suddenly stopped. Parvati took advantage of the lapse and quickly pushed all three of them back into the common room.  
  
  
  
HEHEHEHH...more to come. ehat did ya think? did the title match the story?? 


	5. NOT SO GD

Pls read and review. I really need to know if this sux or not.  
  
  
  
The whole common room stared at the three girls, unsure as to how to react. Hermione didn't look very pleased or angry. She was caught between fear and shock. She began to walk forward, slowly taking in all the decorations around her. Her house-mates parted around her, as though leading her into the center of the room. Where two boys stood, nervous as could be. Harry ran a hand through his hair. Ron just stood facing Hermione, his expression unreadable.  
  
Hermione stared back at them. She was at a complete loss. It looked like not a single person was going to make a move. People started to fidget, worried by the looks on th efaces of the trio. Harry, unable to take it anymore, took a deep breath and opened his mouth.  
  
And that very moment, the Weasley twins decided they had enough. George nudged Fred. Moving quickly, they grabbed her and threw her into the air, yelling " Happy Birthday Hermy!"  
  
That seemed to wake everyone up and all joined in the cheers, moving towards Hermione. Hermione who was quite angry at first to be thrown around like a bludger, suddenly went pink as everyone began crowding around her shaking her hand( once she was on the floor) and the girls kissing her cheeks and wishing her. What really confused her at that point was how sincere everyone was.   
  
She just stood numbly, unable to process everthing in. A few days ago half the Gryffindor population wouldn't talk to her and now the entire group was practically suffocating her with their sincere words.   
  
" Happy Birthday Hermione" squealed Ginny squeezing the breath out of Hermione.  
"Weren't you surprised? Everyone pitched in! We wanted this to be the best surprise party ever!"   
  
Hermione blinked. Everyone had done this for her? Feeling tears star, she hugged Ginny bac fiercely. Knowing exactly what was going on, Ginny held on to her friend tightly. Smiling with happy tears in her eyes, Hermione began to return the wishes and thanking all the people around her. It became noiser as everyone tried to get their two cents in. Hermione, giggled. This was just too good to be true.  
  
She moved around still holding Ginny's hand. Seamus and Neville smiled sheepishly at her. " Happy birthday Hermione. Sorry for all the stuff. We just didn't want you to find out."   
  
Hermione smiled back at them." Thanks guys." That meant that everyone had just been avoiding her because they were planning the party! They didn't hate her! That meant that Harry and Ron....  
  
Just as she thought about this, She suddenly realised that she was standing in fron of them again. Their expressions had not changed yet. They still looked at her. Fear, confusion and guilt were splayed across their faces.   
  
" It was them who did everything. They organized the whole thing and paid for everything themselves." Ginny murmured in her ear.Still Hermione did nothing. The trio continued to stare at each other, causing the common room to quieten. The quarrels of the three was well known to the entire Gryffindor crowd and everyone knew how serious it was to have them not talking to each other. They fell silent again, unable and unwilling to break the unvelievable tension between Hermione and her best friends.  
  
She herself couldn't believe what as happening. Just looking there at her two friends who she had missed terribly, she felt her eyes start ot tear up again. Both of the guys also began to get wet eyes as still no one made any move.   
  
Finally she couldn't stand it anymore. Bawling, she ran towards Ron and Harry throwing her arms around them. They held on to her as the whole common room once again erupted in cheers.   
  
Sobbing, she tried to speak only to be hugged tightly by Harry. She cried harder, feeling him hold her so hard. Pulling apart from him, they both tried to speak. " Harry-"  
" I am sorry Herm-". Both stopped and smiled at each other. Words weren't really necessary by this time. Holding his hand and squeezing it, she smiled feeling as though her heart would explode with joy.  
  
Suddenly she felt a tapping at her back. Turning around, she came face to face with Ron Weasley.  
  
  
  
PLS REVIEW. I BEG YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Guts and Volatile Parts ENd

****

The Best Thing about Being Friends with Ron and Harry.

Chapter 6

It's been a long time since I actually thought of this story, but here I am to finish it. Sorry for such a long time but hopefully it will be it. The earlier chapters were quite amateurish now that I look at them so I beg all your apologies. Hopefully this chapter will make up for everything. This is over 3000 words to make up for the lack of updating long ago. So pls review.

Disclaimer: Nope nothing is mine

Hermione stood there, just looking at Ron. The tension in the room began to build up again, as the two of them just stared at each other. Unlike Harry and her, the thing between them was not that easy. The feelings between them, which extended past sibling love, was what stood in the way. 

You couldn't just say sorry and expect everything to be forgiven. Not with Ron and Hermione. Fights between them meant so much more than the ordinary stuff. Deep within them, each other knew this had never been about Harry. It had always been about them. And as always, no one wanted to make the first step. 

Ron looked Hermione, still with her arms around Harry, looking unsurely at him. The tears in her eyes had, for a minute, stopped flowing, leaving her chocolate brown eyes clear, and just staring at him. He swallowed. Why couldn't he just be like Harry and wrap his arms around her? The aforementioned person, who was now staring at him, along with the rest of the Gryffindorians, waiting for him to say something. What could he say? 

All his life, Ron had always hated to apologize, but after the letter he didn't think he had anything left to feel embarrassed about. The feelings inside his heart were clear enough. He could not take another minute, not being able to be to hold her. He took a deep breath, summoning all the courage inside of him.

" I'm sorry." He tried softly, looking at her straight in the eyes. Silence met his words as Hermione just stood stiffly, not moving, just looking at him still. His heart dropped. Didn't she know how much he meant this apology?

" Hermione, I-" was as far as he got before Hermione reached out and hugged him. It wasn't a bruising hug like Harry's, but with even more feeling. And it was good enough.

The rest of Gryffindor broke into applause as Hermione finally pulled away from Ron, and smiled at him. He grinned back but before he could say anything, Ginny grabbed her and pulled her towards the couch. 

" Come on! Let's go look at your presents! " Hermione looked back at Ron, a little lost, as though she had been waiting for Ron to say something. But the moment was gone and Ron's courage had already fled. Grinning back at her, trying to cover up, he pulled her other hand towards the couch.

The party had been in full flow for a quite sometime already, though the birthday girl had just really been sitting down. But her two best friends had surrounded her, so it was good enough. Ron and Harry had given her a limited edition copy of the latest Hogwarts: A History, bound in a beautiful leather casing. She had giggled and hugged both boys again tightly, not letting go of their hands. Especially Ron's. She wondered what Ron had been going to say before Ginny had interrupted. He hadn't really said much after that, just content to hold her hand and sit next to her. She couldn't look at him without blushing, remembering the letter he sent. But it wasn't the time or place to bring it up. Yet.

"Hermione?" Hermione dragged her thoughts away and looked up to see who was calling her name. Lavender and Parvati stood by the couch, looking tired and ready for bed." We're going to bed now. You'll be ok?"

Hermione smiled at her two roommates. The two girls had really proved their worth, she didn't know how she could have survived the last few days, without their help. In response to their question, she lifted her hands, still holding Ron and Harry's hands tightly. They smiled knowingly, back at her and began to walk away, when Lavender suddenly turned around and looked at Ron. 

Ron suddenly stopped grinning and looked back at Lavender warily. Without any warning, Lavender stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek, leaving Ron completely speechless and quite red.

"The letter was really sweet." called out Lavender as she continued to make her way back to her room.

Ron turned even redder, as Ginny broke out into giggles and Harry smiled. Hermione lowered her head to hide her slight blush before turning to Ron. That comment by Lavender had made her remember something.

" Hey…do you mind if I talk to Harry alone for a while?" Hermione said to Ron. He blinked at first, shocked. "Err…ok. I guess I'll go to sleep then."

"Ok, good night." She replied nonchalantly. Ron stared back at her in surprise. That was it? His letter had been absolutely worthless? More than a little hurt, he stood up and dashed up the stairs to the boys dorm.

Harry gave Hermione a puzzled look." Ah…Hermione, you sure it's me you want to talk to? I mean, don't you want Ron or something?" Hermione blushed, wondering how to start this conversation.

" Err…well… you know the letter he sent me right?" she said softly. Ginny began to giggle again, understanding what this was all about.

"Why? Which part of that letter didn't you understand?" asked Ginny, trying to control her laughter as to not embarrass her already red-faced friend.

Hermione blushed more deeply, before turning to Harry." Did he …really mean what he said? Or is he just feeling guilty…"

Harry shot an amused look at Ginny, who was back to giggling. Hermione was trying her best not turn completely red as more and more people were turning around to stare at them now. 

"Seriously, for the smartest girl around, you really are slow aren't you?"

Slightly stung, Hermione replied," What ar-"

"What I mean is that, you of all people know that Ron doesn't apologize. At all. So for him to come up with that letter and actually send it to you, do you have any idea how much guts it took him?" Harry interrupted, while covering Ginny's mouth trying to shut her up. "And please don't even try to tell me you don't know how he feels about you now. Unless I am mistaken, it's the exact way you feel as well." said Harry, finally managing to stop Ginny from laughing.

Ginny laughed again, seeing Hermione turn even redder, at Harry's suggestion that she fancied Ron back. " Oh come on Hermione. Everyone knows that you guys fancy each other."

" Yeah right. Why would he ever like an ugly bookworm like me?" she said, lowering her face. Did Ron like her? Did he want something more than friendship? Was she good enough for him? What did she know of being in a relationship? What if she screwed it up?

"Hermione." She looked up. Ginny had stopped laughing, and was looking at her fondly. " Do you have any idea how sad, Ron has been these last few days? I know my brother better than he knows himself." At this point Harry coughed slightly. Ginny glared at him," Ok…so he managed to fool me about the party. But I still know him! And he does like you."

" She's right Hermione. First of all you are not some ugly bookworm, and secondly, Ron is absolutely nuts about you. Take this from a guy who spends every night listening to him moan about you."

The magnitude of what Harry said, struck Hermione like a blow in her face. Struggling to keep a calm face, she asked disinterestedly," He talks…about me in his sleep?"

Harry just nodded, smiling broadly. Hermione felt like jumping up and down, screaming and giggling, she was so excited! Ron Weasely liked her back!

In response to her now brightening face, Ginny asked slyly, " So do you like him back?"

Feeling the heat in her face, she was unable to say anything. Nodding quickly, she quickly buried her face in her hands so Ginny and Harry couldn't see her red face. She could hear Ginny giggling again but couldn't bring herself to look up into their knowing smiles. Finally, something had happened her way. She wondered how she was going to bring up this issue with Ron. As it was, she couldn't stop blushing just thinking about it. Ron would probably hyperventilate if she said anything about it.

That thought brought her back to earth. Looking up with a serious face, she said to Harry," What if he is too shy or something? You know him. He'll never admit his feelings."

"Exactly," said Harry, looking her squarely in the eyes. " That's why you have to do it."

The blush returned to her face as she heard the words. How was she going to talk to Ron about this? It was impossible, Ron would probably just run away and never talk to her again!

" Hermione, we both know how much you want this. If you don't do it…" said Harry again, hoping Hermione hadn't lost her nerve.

Looking back at Harry and Ginny (still giggling), she took a deep breath. If she didn't do something for herself, she would regret it for the rest of her life." Ok." Impulsively, she hugged Harry and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to laugh. 

" Hey hey…save your kisses for him." said Harry, laughing." I'll go get him."

"And I'll leave you guys alone. Heaven knows that if there's other people around, Ron would probably faint." Ginny said, rolling her eyes. Kissing Hermione on the cheek, she made her way to her room.

Hermione giggled nervously. For some reason, she felt cold all over. What on earth was she going to say?

****

Ron

He couldn't believe after what he had gone through with the letter, Hermione didn't even care. She had wanted to talk to Harry instead! Throwing his robe onto the floor, he pulled the curtain on his bed open, almost breaking them. Normally he would have slept in his pajamas, but tonight he was too furious to even change. What a traitor Harry was! HE knew how Ron felt about Hermione! Gnashing his teeth in the dark, he thought back to when Hermione had hugged hi today. It had felt so good, the memory of the warmth of her small body still lingering. Her hair had smelled heavenly and all he had wanted to do was bury his face in it. But she obviously didn't even care, judging by how she had brushed him off so...so easily!

Damn!! What we those two doing down there!?! Getting out of bed, he picked up his robe and put it on. Spying was the least he could for the two traitors. Quietly, slipping out the door, he looked out onto the couch, where Harry and she we-

THEY WERE HUGGING!!! AND SHE KISSED HIM ON THE CHEEK!!!! DAMN THEM!!!!!

More furious then he had ever been in his entire life, he stormed back to the dorm, kicking everything he saw in his way. Luckily the rest of the Gryffindorians were still downstairs, so no one saw him kick Harry's books all over the place. 

How could this have happened?! He threw himself on his bed, willing himself not to cry. As usual, Harry had beaten him. Damn it! He could hear the traitor coming up the stairs now, whistling like everything in the world was just great. Ron exerted every piece of will power within himself not to rush out the bed and beat the crap out his 'best' friend.

" Hey Ron, you up?" Harry called, trying to see if he was still awake." Hermione wants to talk to you."

That was it. Ron practically jumped out the bed in front of Harry, causing Harry to back off slightly at the look on his face. How dare he try to flaunt it in Ron's face!?

" Why?! I am sure she's already happy with you! Why don't you just go back down and kiss her again!?! Traitor!" screamed Ron.

Harry looked back at his friend in shock." What the hell are you talking about? I didn't do anything…"

" DON'T LIE!! I SAW YOU!!" 

Harry wondered if his best friend had finally lost it. Without another word, he turned on his heels and walked back down to the common room.

Ron looked at his back, trying to control himself. Ripping his robe off, he threw it on the table and jumped back on his bed, just in his boxers. How dare that arrogant prat try to lie?!

****

COMMON ROOM

Hermione looked up in surprise as Harry walked back down to stand in front of her. Her blood suddenly ran cold, thinking that Ron must had not want to come down. However these thoughts fled her head when Harry started to laugh. "What?"

Harry could only laugh in return, tears streaming down his face. Hermione felt herself begin to get irritated. "What is wrong with you? Where's Ron?"

Harry tried to control his laughter, " He saw us kissing just now and he thinks we're a couple." Was all he could get out before bursting out again.

Hermione stared at Harry in shock. It was only a kiss on the cheek! Surely Ron didn't think…

"I told you didn't I?" Harry said, giggling now." He's so pissed off now. You got to get up there and explain to the stupid prat or I won't be able to get any sleep."

Hermione began to blush, thinking how dumb Ron could get. Honestly her and Harry? Not a chance, especially with the giggling he was doing now. Making up her mind, she pulled the still giggling Harry towards her." This is what I am going to do."

****

RON

Ron tried to sleep. But he couldn't get the image of Harry and Hermione out of his head. (The fact that the kiss was on the cheek and that Ginny had been watching the entire thing had slipped his mind.) Damn the both of them. How could they do this to him?

Pulling the pillow over his head, he tried to clear his thoughts when he heard the door opening. Blimey! That was Hermione's voice! Those two had come up here to snog! With him still here!

****

HARRY AND HERMIONE

"Can you see him on the bed?" whispered Harry to Hermione." He's practically trembling with rage."

Hermione could see him and Harry was right. Ron looked as though he was having fits! He must really be angry. Running her plan through her head again, she pulled out her wand.

****

RON

He jumped out of bed, forgetting he was only dressed in his boxers, and was hit right in the stomach by a curse.

" Petrificus Totalus!" He fell straight back on the bed, unable to even move a single muscle. 

****

RON AND HERMIONE

Ron looked at Hermione, with furious eyes. How dare she embarrass him like this?! Beside her, Harry began to laugh again.

" You brought this on yourself mate. I'll be waiting downstairs and I'll keep everyone from interrupting the two of you." He said winking at Hermione, as he left the room. 

Hermione blushed at Harry's wink. She took one look at Ron and blushed even harder, realizing that the guy she'd been dreaming about, was now lying in front of her, totally helpless and only dressed in boxers. 

She could see his the fury in his eyes and for a moment, lost her courage. Then swallowing hard, she took a deep breath and walked over to his bed. Ron just lay on the bed, hands stuck to his side. His dark blue boxers proved quite a distraction for Hermione as she tried her best to keep her eyes off it. Slowly she approached him, noticing that the anger in his eyes were gradually replaced with fear and shock as she got closer to his almost naked body.

At that moment, Ron wished that there was a way he could apparate out of Hogwarts. But as Hermione had reminded him several times, there was no escape. He couldn't believe that she kept coming nearer. He tried to swallow but fear and nervousness kept piling up. The minute she got on his bed, Ron almost passed out, cause she was now leaning directly over his body. She wasn't actually touching him, but he was now glad for the curse, which prevented other 'volatile' parts of his body to respond to her nearness. He watched apprehensively and helplessly, as Hermione, sat next to him and just sort of positioned her head directly over his. (NOTE: She is not on him!!! Just at the side but leaning over to put her face over his!!)

How long she remained in that position, Hermione had no idea. She was completely lost in his bright blue eyes that stared back at her. Slowly, she reached out a hand to stroke his face. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out how this irritating, stubborn, rude, immature boy had managed to win her heart. He was the most troublesome boy and Hermione Granger had never been interested in that type at all before. Until recently. She looked at Ron, remembering how he had braved his mortal fear of spiders to look for her cure. How he could always bring out a smile out of her and banish all her problems and fears. She remembered how one minute, they had simply been friends and the next…well…She hesitated to use the words yet.

She ran a hand over his soft lips, noticing the way he trembled when she did that. Well, here goes nothing, she thought.

" Ron, I have something to tell you. Please don't say anything till I finish." She said looking directly into his eyes. Taking another deep breath, she said," I like you. As in more than friends. As in I want something more than what we already have now. These last few weeks without you, has been an absolute hell and I don't think I could ever go through something like this again. I can't say when it was that I started to feel this way, but I just do. I won't force you. If you don't feel the same way, I won't bother you again."

Then leaning down, she softly kissed him on the lips once. 

Tears began to roll down her eyes as she realized Ron didn't respond back. He just lay there, not even saying anything. He didn't want her. Harry and Ginny had been wrong. As her tears began to blur her vision, she quickly got off the bed and ran for the door.

Just as she got to it, she heard a loud thump. Turning around, she saw him lying on the floor, still prone. Of course! She gasped. He was still under the curse! Running back to him, she quickly performed the counter-curse and turned him over. He must have hurt himself badly when he fell from the bed.

" I am so sorry Ron! I for-" was as far as she got before, Ron Weasely grabbed her and kissed her. If she had to describe it, she would have said it was like drinking loads and loads of butterbeer, just being completely awashed in it. Slowly Ron let her go, as the both of them breathing hard, looked in to each other's eyes.

Ron couldn't believe when she said she liked him. After all this time, she actually liked him. He was ashamed that it was her that had to say it first, but it had already been said. So it didn't matter anymore. When she had kissed him, he had been completely shocked. Her lips were soft, and tasted sweeter than any of the sweets he had ever ingested in his life. He had tried to respond but still couldn't move and Hermione had almost taken it to mean he didn't care. Before she got to the door, he had used all his strength to roll himself off the bed, landing in a loud thump. He didn't care that he landed on his head. Just hearing her voice as she ran back towards him and cast the counter-spell was enough to make him forget about any pain. The minute he could move again he knew what he had to do and never hesitated.

Slowly the two of them stood up, still looking into each other's eyes. Ron's hands were still on her shoulders, when he had grabbed her at first. She looked back at him, her eyes glistening. And before either of them knew it, they were back on Ron's bed kissing like the world depended on it. This time Hermione was definitely on Ron kissing him hard, and running her hands through his hair. Ron followed her example, stroking her back and pressing her to him. Rolling over, he pulled away slightly, delighting in her confused eyes. Giving her his trademark lopsided grin, he leaned back down and gave her small kisses, on her lips moving towards her neck before burying his face, kissing and gently biting the sensitive skin on her neck. Hermione moaned, spurring Ron even further. Moving back towards her mouth, he kissed her again, this time pushing his tongue in, to be met by hers, pushing back at his.

(_Unfortunately, I think this is too much already. SO I am not going to write anymore. They are only in third year so I don't want to get into any trouble with anyone.)_

All this action had been slowly making Ron's 'volatile' part react and when he felt it touch Hermione in her thigh, he pushed her off immediately. Her surprise at being pushed off quickly turned to amusement as she saw what she had done to that volatile part of Ron. He tried frantically, to hide it, blushing furiously only to be stopped by Hermione.

"Relax, Ron." She giggled." Its all right."

He blushed again, trying to give her an ok grin." But I guess we better stop here." She continued, reaching out to hold Ron's hand.

Lying back down and snuggling up to him, she closed her eyes. This almost fell like a dream that she never wanted to wake up from. Next to her, Ron suddenly gave a groan." What?" she said turning to look at him.

He looked sheepishly at her and said, " I'll have to apologize to Harry tomorrow, won't I"

Hermione giggled back at him, and replied, " Of course."

AND SO THE STORY ENDS…….YES AND I FEEL THAT IT DOES END VERY WEAKLY BUT I AM EXHAUSTED…..SO PLS READ AND review…….I FINALLY MANAGED TO FICNISH A STOry…


End file.
